


Podfic: On One's Knees by pir8fancier

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: Author:pir8fancierThe war is over and to the victors go the spoilsWarning: Bitter-sweet ending
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Podfic: On One's Knees by pir8fancier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On One's Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192706) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



  
_cover art by[raitala](https://www.deviantart.com/raitala)_

[On One's Knees - Archived on Googledrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MaqSCtXaC1krdu90FyLDwL_S8QLr_K3g/view?usp=sharing)

Or play directly here:


End file.
